Plus Forever
by SawItWantedIt
Summary: Dax arrives at the Hardman Residence late Xmas Eve.  V. late Xmas Fic.  But new to series and just kind of came to me.  Please read and enjoy!   :    One-Shot.


**Hey Everyone, first fanfic, please be nice if you're going to comment :)**

* * *

Dax Jones knew he was late even as he shifted back to human form on the doorstep of Lisa Hardman's home. He hadn't meant to leave the college so late, but some last minute problems had cropped up, and with the added bonus of bad weather, he had to be close to an hour late. Added to the fact he was soaked and still needed to get ready, Lisa was not going to be best pleased with him.

She was pulling the door open before he could even knock, having obviously sensed his approach. And he could tell, both from the immediate wave of amusement he felt coming from her and the expression on her face, that whatever angry words she'd had for him has just died a death.

"You're late," her voice was amused and he shot her a look,

"Thank you, I know. And I'm sorry, but I got caught before I could leave the college and you might have noticed the weather?"

She stepped back to allow him across the threshold and closed the door on the storm behind him. Then she caught his hand,

"Come on," her voice was amused, "I'll go upstairs with you and make _sure_ you get ready,"

But before they could leave the entrance foyer, Maurice Hardman had emerged, looking as smart as ever in a well-cut tux. He offered Dax a broad smile and extended his hand instantly, which the younger man took without hesitation,

"It's good to see you again Dax," his voice was sincere and Dax returned the smile,

"Thank you for having me in your home again sir,"

The man chuckled and took in his sodden appearance,

"I should probably let my daughter take you up to get yourself dried off before you get ill," his voice was as amused as his daughter's had been, "We'll see you both down here soon,"

Dax nodded and felt Lisa tugging on his arm impatiently,

"Come _on_ Dax!" her voice was impatient, "Hold the toast until we get back Dad?" she asked with a smile. He nodded, offering her a smile in return.

Once they were upstairs, out of the way of guests and hosts alike, Dax yanked the sodden sweatshirt over his head, leaving him in a moderately wet t-shirt. He stared down at himself with disgust, but Lisa was grinning, and as their minds met he rolled his eyes,

"Very funny," he muttered. She laughed,

"I'm sorry Dax, but you have to admit, you _do_ look like a drowned rat,"

"Much more from you and I won't be the only one," he threatened. She raised a hand warningly,

"This dress, is worth more than your life," her voice was as threatening as his own, "If you _dare_ to get it wet, Dax Jones, I will see to it you suffer,"

"And how do you plan to do that?" he asked slyly, "Arrange to have me beaten?"

"Hm, it's much simpler than that," she leant close and Dax bent his head to accept the kiss, but she pulled back. Her smile was teasing, "You just won't get any for the next year,"

He laughed and then she was pushing open one of two double doors and leading him into a room he knew all too well. Since Gina had convinced his father to throw him out, pretty much right after he and his father had come to the understanding that he didn't really need their family unit but whilst he had been a minor, Dax had spent his holidays here, with Lisa and her father. It had become 'his' room of sorts and he moved instantly for the en-suite bathroom. But he stopped and turned to Lisa, who was already readying his suit for the night. She met his smile and returned it,

"Get ready Dax," her voice was insistent and he sighed before doing exactly that.

* * *

He and Lisa had never really _formally_ begun dating. One minute they had been friends, the next they had been together, no awkwardness, no questions. Both could read what was in the other's mind, and they simply changed their outward actions to accommodate what both of them had wanted. And their relationship had continued for the last six years. Of course, there had been arguments, sometimes all they did was argue, but there had never been any question as to whether or not they would stay together. They both just took it for granted.

He showered quickly, and when he emerged, he found Lisa studying the photos which they had agreed to create a photo album with. He had assembled it in the time he had been at the college without her and he was glad to see the small, warm smile on her face as she flicked through them. He began readying himself and Lisa settled down onto the edge of the bed, still studying the photos,

"So what was the big emergency before you left?" she asked. Dax smiled, tucking his shirt into his trousers absently as he studied her form from behind,

"We had three perimeter alarms go off," he replied, "Because of the storm Paulina asked me to check them over; the roads were all flooded,"

Lisa closed the album with a soft sigh and Dax slipped into his shoes, lacing them up quickly even as Lisa moved to retrieve his watch from the dressing table; her present to him on his 18th birthday. He straightened and allowed her to slip it over his wrist. And then he did something he'd been waiting for since he'd arrived and kissed her. She smiled against his lips and her arms slid around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

When they finally separated, Dax offered her a grin,

"Hello,"

"Hi," her voice was a little breathless, "We have a party to get to Dax,"

"I know," he didn't release his hold on her though, and her grip didn't move from his neck. Both of them enjoyed the closeness and then Dax pressed a kiss to her forehead,

"Come on," his tone was reluctant. He pulled back and Lisa reached for his tie. He allowed her to fasten it for him, standing still under her ministrations. But once she smoothed it down and stepped back he grabbed for his suit jacket and slipped into it. Lisa fastened one of the buttons on the front and Dax rolled his eyes. As soon as she turned away, he unfastened it.

_Dax_ her tone, even in his mind, was full of warning and he sighed, but re-did the button. She flashed him a warm smile over her shoulder and he smirked, dragging her back into him. And she knew exactly what he was going to do the instant before he did. He tickled her. She wrestled against his hold, but he held her firmly, not stopping until she was begging for him to do so. And then he released her. She glared at him instantly and darted for a mirror to check her appearance. He followed,

"You look beautiful," his voice was calm, "As always,"

She smiled at him in the reflection and he kissed the skin of her shoulder gently. But then he pulled back,

"I have your Christmas present," his voice was soft. She smiled,

"Its Christmas _Eve,_ Dax. You can't give me it until tomorrow,"

"This one is special," his voice was gentle. She looked around to him in confusion and he hesitated, but then he kissed her briefly, she could sense the nerves running through him and she frowned and tried to find out what exactly he was keeping from her. But the defences she met within his mind were like iron. She smiled confusedly. But then Dax handed her a small parcel. Lisa hesitated, but at Dax's encouraging nod, she began opening it. But her smile faded to a look of stunned disbelief. Dax smiled gently and sank to one knee.

"How do you buy a present for the woman who has this world, and the next, at her fingertips?" he asked quietly, "I have been asking myself that question all year. And the only answer I could come up was that . . . the best thing I can give you is my heart; and the promise that I will be there when you need me, and that everything I do . . . is for you," he swallowed, and took a breath before continuing, "I know we're young, and we have . . . _crazy _lives," both of them laughed a little at that, nervously, "But I would _love_ for you to make me the happiest man alive and marry me. Will you?"

He fell still after allowing the question to escape his lips and it took him a few moments to realise that he was holding his breath. He was resisting the urge to read her thoughts as best as he could, but in the next instant, when she was nodding, he was rising, all smiles. She threw her arms about him, pressing herself to him, hugging him tightly.

"I will," she whispered the words into his ear and Dax couldn't stop the huge feeling of elation which was building in the pit of his stomach. A strange laugh erupted and he returned her hug tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her hair.

"How did you manage to keep something like_ this_ from me?" she asked on a shaky laugh, pulling back from him to wipe teary eyes. Dax smiled and took the box from her, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"That's a secret for another day," his smile was teasing. He kissed her then and the two made-out shamelessly for a few minutes. But then Dax was pulling back. He smiled at her and his hand caressed the side of her face gently. But then Lisa was suddenly looking self-conscious,

"God, I must look a mess. I need to redo my make-up,"

Dax laughed,

"You still look beautiful," he assured her, "But maybe you're right this time,"

She laughed again and then grabbed his hand, pulling him in the direction of her rooms.

* * *

Mere minutes later, they were descending the stairs together and Lisa tucked herself into her usual position beside Dax. But at the bottom of the stairs, they were not too surprised to find a huddle of their friends waiting. Evidently some of them had managed to pick up on what had occurred upstairs, because Mia and Jennifer immediately hurried to Lisa, hugging her and gushing over her ring, something Dax felt oddly satisfied about. But then Gideon, Barry and the Teller brothers were likewise congratulating him. Gid pulled him into a rough, one-armed hug,

"Congratulations mate," his voice was rough and Dax laughed,

"Thanks Gid,"

After the congratulations though, Lisa and Dax rejoined each other and he kissed her cheek lightly,

"We should probably find your father," he suggested. She nodded and together, her hand holding onto Dax's firmly, they entered into the main hall of the party.

Her father was overjoyed as he discovered the news and to both of their embarrassment, they found themselves the topic of one of his speeches, and everyone in the room began to offer their congratulations. Both of them bore the attention with good grace, although Lisa knew Dax would rather not have had to shake the hand of Spook Williams. Nevertheless, the rest of the evening was enjoyable, and as midnight approached Lisa, Dax and Maurice were left alone.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," he kissed his daughter on the cheek warmly, hugging her tightly, "I'll see you in a few hours hmm?"

"Merry Christmas Daddy," she returned the hug. Dax extended his hand, but the man pulled him into a hug,

"Merry Christmas son," his voice was warm, "Congratulations to you both again,"

Dax smiled then,

"Thank you sir,"

The man clapped a hand on his shoulder and then began away, leaving the two in the entrance hall, beside the first of the houses' five Christmas trees. Dax watched the man disappear, as did Lisa,

"I _think_ he's a little worse for wear," she murmured the words and Dax grinned,

"I think I know someone else in the same condition," his tone was amused, "Engagement does _not_ mean you have to try and drink everyone under the table,"

"Oh _please_, you think I didn't see you with the guys?" she asked with a smile. He laughed,

"Touché," his voice was amused. Lisa caught at his hand, entwining her fingers with his idly,

"Do you want to get changed and go for a run?" she asked, looking up to him. he paused,

"Lisa, its quarter to one,"

"Exactly," she flashed him a smile. Dax grinned at her, entering her mind briefly and ensuring the fact that she was not being bothered by spirits, then he nodded,

"Alright," he agreed, "But don't complain when I don't get up early enough for you,"

"Dax, you _never_ get up early enough for me, what makes today so different?"

"The fact that we are now engaged," his voice was a low drawl and Lisa shivered at the sound, hearing everything that the words meant to both of them in it. She glanced over her shoulder at him as they began up the stairs,

"I have to admit . . . I was expecting you to do it sooner,"

Dax laughed,

"Why didn't you do it? You're always going on about how much of a 'modern woman' you are. If you were so impatient . . ."

"I may be modern, but you're old-fashioned, and if I did something like that I wouldn't see you for a week,"

"What?" his tone was protesting, "What are you talking about? There is no way that-"

"Oh _please_. Do you not remember the first time we kissed or not? You avoided me for _four days_. It's a _pattern_ Dax. And it is also the reason, by the way, that I am not letting you out of my sight for _at least_ two weeks,"

He laughed at that, smiling at her. Two weeks? He was pretty sure he could handle that. Plus Forever.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. If you did, let me know! If you didn't, constructive criticism is appreciated! **


End file.
